Watashi no amai akanbō
by cocoatd
Summary: How will Kankuro react to Sakura being pregnant? Will he accept the baby? Or will he leave Sakura? This is a one-shot! Please read and review.


Oh man, oh man. Sakura groaned reading the results of the test, it read positive meaning she was pregnant.

''Shit how am I meant to tell, Kankuro?'' Sakura whispered to herself before she ran into something solid, Sakura tumbled backwards, and looked up to see Gaara staring at her blankly.

''Hey Gaara!'' Sakura smiled, he was a good friend of hers and she didn't need him to know about the situation.

''Tell Kankuro what?'' He asked, looking at Sakura suspiciously.

Sakura smiled and hid the papers behind her back ''Oh, nothing...Shouldn't you be doing Kazekage stuff?''

''Hn.'' He said before starting to walk again, he brushed past Sakura and before Sakura could do anything she felt the papers leave her grip.

Sakura gasped and turned around to grab the papers from Gaara but it was too late.

''You're with child?'' Gaara said slowly before looking at your stomach, Sakura blushed and covered her stomach with her hands.

''Yeah,'' Sakura replied nervously not looking directly at Gaara.

''Is it my brothers?'' He asked; Sakura looked at Gaara, surprised he would even ask such things. Was he implying that Sakura was not faithful to Kankuro? If her was she would beat the shit out of him.

''Of course, you idiot!'' Sakura almost yelled. Sakura then snatched the papers from Gaara's grasp, glaring at him.

''You're going to tell him?'' Gaara asked forgetting your rude remark.

Sakura sighed ''I don't know, '' She answered honesty

''You should, you won't be sorry.'' He said before walking off again.

Strange guy, Sakura thought but Gaara was right she needed to tell Kankuro...it's easier said than done, Sakura thought.

Sakura walked through the empty hall, her bare feet cuffed against the cold wooden floor.

Sakura stood in front of Kankuro's bedroom door, taking a deep breath of cool air before knocking on the door, the sound echoed through the hall.

The door creaked open to reveal a shirtless Kankuro, he leaned against the door frame, arms crossed and a smirked placed on his face. Okay just act normal Sakura thought.

''Well hello.'' Kankuro greeted.

Sakura smiled at him which just seem to amuse him more

''You're so cute when you smile.'' He said before pulling Sakura into his bedroom, and closing his door.

Sakura blinked and looked around the room. ''Talk about messy,'' She said before chucking some dirty clothes on the floor and sitting on the bed.

''Yeah, well your room isn't much better,'' Kankuro said defensively as he sat behind Sakura wrapping his arms around her mid section and pulling Sakura closer

''True," Sakura sighed.

Kankuro started to kiss Sakura's neck making her moan in excitement, Kankuro took this as a sign to get rougher as he started to bite and suck her neck. Sakura moaned louder until she realized what she were doing and scrambled off the bed.

Kankuro gave you a strange look, like a lost kitty.

''Did I do something?'' He asked, worried. Sakura sighed and shook your head 'no'

''Sorry, it's me I didn't come here to.'' Sakura paused a moment ''To...well I've come here to tell you something.'' She said.

A state of panic flashed across his face.

''Are you breaking up with me? Because if you are and if it's something I've done I can change! Please don't leave me!'' Kankuro said standing up.

Sakura blinked and started to giggle now it was Kankuro's turn to blink at her. ''I'm not braking up with you.'' She said in between fits of laughter.

He sighed in relief and placed his hand over his heart ''Thank God! You almost gave me a heart attack.'' He grinned, flashing his glorious white teeth. ''So what is it that you want to tell me my little Kitty-kens?'' He asked stepping forward, closing the space in between Sakura and him.

Sakura's heart beats faster; she could taste her pulse and sweat glisten down her face. Damn.

''Well...um...I-I,'' Sakura stuttered. She took in a deep breath and let it out again ''I'm p-pregnant'' Sakura finally said.

Kankuro stood there, face unreadable. Sakura's heart stopped for a moment, all she could think about is that he was going to leave her.

Sakura felt strong arms wrap around you.

''This is so cool.'' Kankuro whispered in her ear.

''Why so?'' Sakura asked raising a pink eyebrow.

''Because I was going to ask you'' Kankuro paused and turned around searching in a pile of god knows what, he pulled out a small black velvet box he opened it to reveal a golden ring with a medium size diamond in the center ''I'm sorry I couldn't afford anything nicer but, Will you marry me ...?'' He asked.

Sakura almost burst into tears but instead she wrapped her arms around Kankuro and nodded her head 'yes' afraid she spoke tears would spill out. Sakura pulled away and Kankuro placed the ring on her finger.

''It's perfect,'' Sakura said admiring the diamond as it gleamed in the dim light.

''I love you,'' Kankuro said.

''I love you too,'' Sakura smiled, kissing him on the lips.

2 months later Sakura and Kankuro got married.

And 6 months later and Sakura was now 9 months pregnant and sat with Temari practicing her breathing exercises.

Kankuro and Gaara were in an important meeting or something.

''Okay, take in a deep breath and hold 1...2...3 and release.'' Temari instructed and Sakura obliged ''And repeat,'' She said and Sakura repeated, she felt a strange pulse of pain go through her body, Sakura groaned.

''Are you okay?'' Temari asked.

''They baby's coming!'' Sakura groaned out in pain, Temari gasped

''Quick to the hospital! And...do your breathing stuff.'' Temari hurried Sakura out of the room and towards the hospital.

3 hours later Sakura had a beautiful baby girl which she named Himeko meaning Princess Child, because she was her Daddy's little princess. She was very close to her parents but she had a special bond with her Uncle Gaara and Gaara just loved her and was very protective. She became a great puppet master like her father.

Sakura, Kankuro, and Himeko all lived a very happy live together...


End file.
